Separation
by Taker Of Wings
Summary: While on a mission with the crew Ed and Roy and separated from the rest and are now lost. Can they work together or will there difference cause them to separate? Rated T for blood and swearing.


**Separation  
While on a mission with the crew Ed and Roy and separated from the rest and are now lost. Can they work together or will there difference cause them to separate?**

Disclaimer 0 OMG I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters, I only own this story ok.

Gun fire sounded off in the distance, three shots in a row. That was Riza. Their mission was to defeat an enemy line protesting against military usage. They got out of hand when they killed three officers and the Furher sent them to destroy the base far away from central. Ed, Al, Roy, Riza, Havoc and Falman were all in different positions battling off the enemy. Havoc grunted out in pain as he had been shot in the shoulder.

"Havoc!" Everyone called out. Al who was the only one that could deflect bullets went over to help him.

"Any bright idea's" Ed said as he clapped his hands sending slamming them down on the cement bridge and created a wave off cement off to get the place clear. Roy was right behind him snapping away at the boulders that were on a collision course with them. Roy looked around at the scene they were being surrounded again. Riza was busy shooting away at the enemies. Falman was hiding behind a wall Ed created and was shooting behind it. And Al was protecting Havoc.

"Just don't die" was all Roy could think of at the moment. Ed kicked to guys in the face and sent them flying.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Ed said clapping his hands again and he created a barrier so he could deflect the bullets being sent at him. Ed and Roy were now back to back surrounded by five men on each side. For some reason they didn't attack. They just stood there smiling.

"What's going on?" Ed asked getting angry. Roy had a very confused face that flashed with anger.

"Edward! Colonel get out of there now!" They heard Riza yell off in the distance. They both looked into her direction. She was waving dramatically to get out of their but they didn't know why. Then they both heard chuckling. They turned around to see a man finishing up a transmutation circle.

"This is it you state alchemist's!" he yelled and slammed his hands down. It felt like a huge earthquake was coming their way. The shockwaves sent everyone to there feet. Roy fell onto his bottom and Ed fell to his knees. Ed looked at the ground and it was cracking. Ed looked up to Roy who looked down to him with there eyes wide and mouths hanging open. They ground gave out and they went plummeting down.  
"Ed!"

"NI-SAN"

"Colonel!"

Roy's POV

As he was falling he managed to open his eyes. He saw Ed knocked out and falling a few feet to the side of him. There was blood on his head signaling he hit is head on the fall. He reached his hand out trying to grab onto him, but there were to many rocks and stones falling. He looked to the ground and saw a raging river. He looked back at Ed realizing he couldn't reach him. He braced for impact. He felt the force of the water as he fell in. His body spun in numerous directions until he got control of it and pushed for the surface. He gasped for air flailing his arms swimming. The water was helping at all it was splashing at him left and right.

"Fullmetal!" He called as he drastically looked around. He looked into the water hoping he was wrong. He saw a glimpse of metal sinking rather quickly.

_Damn he can't swim with those metal limbs he'll sink like a rock_. Roy took a deep breath of air and dove down to where Ed was drowning. He swam down as fast as he could in search for Ed. He reached but he had to be quick he was running out of air. He gritted his teeth and did one last burst of energy and grabbed onto Ed's flesh hand. Roy pulled him up and wrapped his arm around Ed's chest and swam to the surface. It was much harder than expected since his metal limbs weighed a ton, but he managed to get to the surface. He gasped for air. He looked around and he no longer saw the bridge. How far did they drift? He had to think about it later, but he had to get Ed out of the water. With one hand and only his legs he kicked for anything he could grab onto for support. With each stroke Roy had to spit out a mouth full of water. His hand finally felt the water getting shallower and shallower pretty soon he was crawling to get out of the water. His legs felt like jello as he tried to stand up with Ed on his back, but he managed. A large boulder was sticking out of the ground. It looked like they could rest behind there. He got up again and placed Ed on the ground. Roy placed an ear next to Ed's mouth. No breath was coming out.

_Damn he swallowed to much water, I'm gonna have to…_ He swallowed hard and started to sweat

_No there's got to be another way_. Roy thought, then an idea popped in his head. What he learned in CPR class. He placed both hand on Ed's chest crossed and began pressing down on his chest

_One, two, Three_ He began to count. _Four, five, six, seven_. Still nothing._ Eight, nine, come Fullmetal one last one TEN!_ He screamed in his mind. Ed spat out a lot of water, he rolled over on to his hands hand knees and began coughing violently. More water came out then his breathing returned to normal with a few grasping for air.

"Your more than a hand full Fullmetal" Roy said as he was falling to the ground passing out. Edward soon followed after going into the pit of darkness.

Well this is the first chapter I hope you like it, I finished at 11:45pm and im tired so next chapter should be out pretty soon close to this one. PLEASE REVIEW ) they make me smile


End file.
